1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector adapted for Subscriber Identity Module Card (SIM Card) of mobile phones and having low profile for meeting tendency of miniature.
2. Related Art
A SIM card commonly sets a password of discerning subscriber personal identity for a mobile phone. The mobile phone can not work lacking of a SIM card. A card connector with conductive terminals is often provided to electrically connect the SIM card to the mobile phone. Soldering ends of the conductive terminals are mounted on a main board of the mobile phone, and contact portions of the conductive terminals engage contact sheet of the SIM card for signal transmission.
In prior art, conductive terminals of the card connectors often form suspending contact portions which are bent for possessing flexibility up and down. However, the contact portions have to be bent at a fixed bending angle in that restraint of material and shaping conditions. The fixed bending angle limits height of contact portions, and therefore limits overall height of the card connector. The contact portions of the conductive terminals of prior art can not become lower, depressing the miniature tendency. Moreover, material cost can not be decreased for function requirements of the conductive terminals.